


The Secret

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 3: IrritatedFandom: The Raven CycleRonan has the self control of a pinecone.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Secret

"Okay, so. Before Adam left to go to college," Ronan Lynch was saying, hunched over in his chair, eyes beady. "We sort of did something."

Noah wrinkled his nose. "I _do not_ want to hear about your sex life. With anyone. But especially not with Adam, that's just weird."

"No! Jesus fuck. No." Ronan felt like facepalming. But maybe he should've expected this, right? This was the most normal person out of his friend group and--well. He was dead. So he wasn't like, even a person. "We're engaged."

Noah's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh," he said out loud. And then he smiled. "Congrats."

"Yeah. Uh, thanks. Anyway. Adam told me not to tell anyone."

"So you told me," Noah nodded sagely. 

"Yeah, duh. Just you and Sargent."

She wouldn't tell anyone, Noah thought. Blue was good like that. The secret was safe with her.

* * *

"...okay, so I told Gansey." Blue said to Noah. "But hold on, before you say anything--I had a really good reason why."

Noah rose an eyebrow. "Okay, can't wait to hear this."

"...he pouts like a baby when I keep anything from him."

He snorted. He'd known Gansey for awhile now and he couldn't say that that was a lie. 

"But it's fine," Blue continued. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone. We're really happy for Adam and Ronan and all."

* * *

"I made a huge mistake." Richard Campbell Gansey III said slowly. Noah waited. "...I told many, many people."

Of course he did.

* * *

Noah approached Adam Parrish. Before he could say anything, Adam held up a hand. "I know. I know everyone knows. Ronan has the self control of a pinecone." His lips quirked up slightly though. "I kind of expected it."


End file.
